Giving In
by waterrain
Summary: Moon Jae Shin has decided to give in and let Goo Yong Ha have his way with him completely.


**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Giving In**

**By Waterrain **

Goo Yong Ha smiled as he moved Moon Jae Shin's upper outfit down to his hips and he moved himself to be on top of Jae Shin's body.

"Geol Oh, Have I ever told you that your body is beautiful." Yong Ha asked innocently as he looked down at his Jae Shin's chest and noticed the nipples are cold due to it being nighttime.

"Several times." Jae Shin commented flatly and he sighed softly to himself. Yong Ha moved his lips to the other's neck, he kissed the side of Geol Oh's neck several times, and his hands moved down his own upper outfit.

"Mm, Jae Shin. I want you so bad and no one else is around. We are under the stars and half naked too." Yong Ha whispered into his ear and he kissed Geol Oh on tenderly on the cheek. "You make me feel so frustrated, but if it is for you I can wait until you are ready for me to go all the way with your body."

"Yeorim." Jae Shin muttered and he looked away. His face was flushed and mentally blamed it on the fact he had too much sake tonight. Yong Ha smiled playfully and he moved a hand under Jae Shin's chin.

"I have not ever had sex with a man, but I have had sex with several different women." Yong Ha stated calmly and his knee was between Jae Shin's legs rubbing. He smiled faintly at the quiet moan before adding. "I can make you feel really good Jae Shin and I can show you sex is marvelous. Of course I have had sex with women while you are a complete virgin. I doubt you will ever have sex with a women because of those adorable hiccups."

"Jerk." Jae Shin stated to him and he was about to say more, but then Yong Ha kissed him deeply on the lips and he had one had under his long hair to bring Geol Oh closer. Jae Shin closed his eyes, he begun to kiss back, and it was a battle. Yong Ha moved his hand downward and groped him on the bottom making Jae Shin gasp.

Yong Ha suckled on Geol Oh's tongue and explored his mouth thoroughly while he groped him several times. Jae Shin moans were muffled by Yong Ha's mouth and tongue, but after a few minutes they pulled away from each other.

Yong Ha moved his hands to Jae Shin's chest and he started to toy with his nipples.

"I love your sounds and there is no need to be shy, Geol Oh." Yong Ha commented playfully as Jae Shin moaned and then he lowered his lips to the right nipple. He licked it teasingly and listened to pleasure filled moans. Then went to the left one and did the same.

His hands undid and pulled down Geol Oh's outfit leaving him completely naked. He pulled off his own outfit, Yong Ha's length was against Jae Shin's, and he rubbed up against it.

"Hah." Jae Shin moaned and he moved his legs apart. Whatever this is it felt good, maybe just for tonight give in, and relax. His eyes closed and he decided to just go with it.

"Mm, Say my name." Yong Ha whispered as he moved faster and his hands were feeling Geol Oh's firm bottom.

"Yeorim." Jae Shin groaned and he was mentally debating whether to move forward or back.

"My real name." Yong Ha muttered calmly and he moved a finger inside of Jae Shin's hole.

"Yong Ha." Jae Shin managed to say and he could feel Yong Ha's fingers moving slowly.

"Jae Shin, I figure you can handle it better than me." Yong Ha said softly as he moved two more fingers inside of Geol Oh and then moaned to himself as he rubbed against Jae Shin's manhood. "Which is why you'll be bottom and simply take it."

"Jerk." Jae Shin muttered and he rolled his eyes. Yong Ha smiled faintly as he moved his fingers away, Jae Shin briefly glared at him, but then felt something larger near his entrance. "Just because you don't want to risk feeling some pain."

"Plus I rather enjoy being on top of you." Yong Ha commented smoothly as he slowly entered inside of Jae Shin and then moaned out. "You are so tight and firm, Jae Shin."

"Just move." Jae Shin said calmly and he looked at the content look on Yong Ha's face. "Crazy bastard, You just have to talk during this… "

"You'll be begging for me to top you forever and ever, Geol Oh." Yong Ha whispered huskily into Jae Shin's ear and he moved at a calm pace before deciding to move at a rougher pace which had Jae Shin moaning without any control.

"Felt good right, Geol Oh?" Yong Ha asked cheerfully and he was laying by Jae Shin's side.

"I hate you, Yeorim." Jae Shin muttered, his cheeks were flushed, and he was laying on his side. "Crazy bastard."

"You made such pretty sounds, your body trembling in need, longing for-" Yong Ha commented happily, but he was cut off by Jae Shin's hand.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Jae Shin said in an annoyed voice and he glared briefly at Yong Ha. "No need to describe it, jerk."

"Ah, you are tired from just that Geol Oh. I could go all night long." Yong Ha said playfully and his arms wrapped around Jae Shin's hips. He smelled Jae Shin's hair and then smiled brightly to himself. "Good night my dear friend."

"It felt really good to just give into what your body wanted." Yong Ha muttered and he smiled fondly for his friend was sound asleep.

'I do hope Jae Shin will give in again, but I doubt it will be anytime soon.' Yong Ha mentally thought to himself as he held his friend against his chest and then closed his eyes. 'Ah, the best sex I ever had was tonight with my dear friend Moon Jae Shin and he was quite responsive.'

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
